Ethan Stolidar
Ethan Ryson Stolidar (also known as Douglas Kyle Harley) <''pronunced: E-th-an Rye-son Stole-ah-dar / Dug-las K-i-el Har-lee> is a member of the Sentinel Guardians and born into the Royal House of Stolidar. He is, also, known in the underworld as a pirate and mercenary. '''Early Life' He was born to Jason Stolidar, Chancellor of the Garranosi, and his wife, Nide, on the 12th day of Grell (equivalent to April) in 6525 ATP (After Terra Prime) He was born in the Chancellor's Palace on Garranos Prime. Ethan is the youngest of two children. His hair and eyes resemble that of Nide Stolidar, red hair and green eyes with mildly fair skin. At the age of 3, Ethan was adopted by his uncle, Michael 'Ace' Harley, and his aunt, Linda. Ace and Linda Harley rechristened him Douglas Harley. He lived on Bella FaLor not far from his lifemate, Princess Querilla Opaaca, and studied with her in the ways of royalty: diplomacy, etiquette, etc. But skills his birth father had began showing about the age of 6. A Sentinel Knight named Arias Cardinale visited the Harleys and took it upon himself to train Douglas to use his gifts. Life as a Sentinel Apprentice Arias took it upon himself to train his friend's son in the use of his gifts. Gifts, which consisted of telepathy and telekinesis. Not only that, Douglas became an excellent marksman and swordsman. Even at such a young age, Douglas proved that he was a quick learner and rarely made the same mistake twice. Douglas and Arias were often sent on missions to test the young boy's mettle. On most occasions, Douglas did exceedingly well. This did not go over well with some of the other students. When Arias became Grandmaster, Douglas was passed onto Maal Tolin. She became Grandmaster just before Douglas turned 11. Upon the age of 11, every Apprentice was enrolled in the Academy to further their studies and social skills. Here, Douglas met new friends, including Jeremy Soothpiper and Javeri Wilvarne, his birth sister's lifemate from Vilos. Through his friendship with Javeri, Douglas met the daughter of the Confederate Alliance Senator from Altus Prime representing Republica FaLor, Michelle Burkendorf. He became quite enamored with Michelle. Life with Michelle Life with Michelle was a brief one for Douglas. He and Michelle loved one another deeply. Douglas was granted the rank of Sentinel Knight days before their wedding. They enjoyed a wonderful honeymoon in the Lake Silas Falls on Altus Prime. Soon after the honeymoon, Douglas was assigned a very wild and feral apprentice, Staaragaar Rellagaari. Though the Bengaali was physically older than Douglas, she appeared younger than him. While away on one of their many missions, Douglas learned of Michelle's pregnancy. He knew the child was his. He could feel the power within the child she carried. This scared Douglas. Douglas arrived home two days before the birth of his daughter, Fiona. What he did not know, at the time, was that these would be the last two days he would spend with Michelle. She died in childbirth. There was a chance to save her, but Fiona would have to be sacrificed. Michelle, instead, sacrificed herself to protect little Fiona. A joyous occasion went sour. Life as Sentinel Master He returned to Althia fulltime later on and was promptly granted with the rank of Sentinel Master by the High Council of Grandmasters. He took the former office of his Mistress, Maal Tolin. His time as Sentinel Master was brief. He lived on Althia and brought along his daughter, Fiona, and his adoptive mother / aunt, Linda Harley. Querilla was, also, living him as well. He selected the first members of the elite Sentinel Knight team, the Stormguard Knights. His former apprentice, now a Sentinel Knight, herself was assigned to the team by Ethan. He had yet to choose a leader when Brandansala asked him for help to free her husband's people on Varia from under the control of the Coalition. Ethan agreed putting her in charge of the team on the first mission. During this short tenure he watched Fiona be tested by the Grandmasters. Not normally granted to parents, but Arias did him this favor. Arias, also, told Ethan who would be her master. Ironically, it turned out to be Starragaar Rellagaari, his own former apprentice. Life as King The reason his tenure as Sentinel Master was short was due to the assassination of Harold Opaace by his Ambassador of Foreign Affairs, Lord Villion. Lord Villion was in league with the Coalition and tried to prevent Republica FaLor from sending help to the beleaguered planet of Varia. After the funeral of King Harold, Ethan and Querilla were wed by the Goddess of Light, Gaila. This version of Gaila, however, was in the body of Kayla Opaaca Gelbard, Querilla's sister. At the reception for the wedding, an unexpected event happened. Just before the guests were due to leave the reception, Queen Danora announced that the reception was turning into a coronation ceremony. After the return from the honeymoon, Ethan set about in motion events that would lead to the capture of Lord Warmonger and Dr. Manaical of the Coaltion and the freedom of Varia from the Coalition forces. Also, he brought the planet of Varia into the Republica FaLor as its fifth member. Shortly after indoctrinating Varia into Republica FaLor, Starragaar brought her entire race onto the planet through a miraculous gift known as 'The Glow'. Ethan helped them find the closest planet suitable for them. Turned out to be the former FaLoran post in the Zhtack System known as Istof Karan. Maal, as Madethera (Motherlord), renamed the planet Nua Bengaalria and agreed to join Republica FaLor as well, bringing the total number of members to six. Accessories Weapons: * Plasmasabre (green energy blade) * 321 Fromar Z Pulse Pistol (FaLoran standard issue) Transportation: * Red and Silver M-Shaped hyperchariot * Stolidar Hope II, Garranosi Shuttle (discarded) * Amaku Sior, Kornokovian modified Yacht (stolen) * Amaku, Altusi Shuttle * Stolidar Hope III, ''Varian yacht Abilities * Computer Hacking * Typing: 67 WPM * Reads 150 Pgs/hour * Master 6th Order Kulmenrah (Sentinel Guardian Martial Arts) * Languages: Bengaali/ Human (Englo)/ Human (FaLoran)/ Leonari/ Africkaani/ Canoris Talos/ Elf (Quivari)/ Dwarf '''Acquaintances' Friends: * Cazoal Zephram * Javeri Wilvarne * Jeremy Soothpiper * Jennifer Soothpiper * Starragaar Rellagaari * Xos Ragothar * Lena Ovit'tlli * Kal Eldrich * Tia Eldrich Foes: * Lord Nemesis (Antonio Gionni, Sciul Necroninja) * Bloodcry (Bulaari Necroninja) * Vicon Raveneau (Kornokovian Dictator) Family Tree Ethan is a member of both the Royal Houses of Opaaca and Stolidar. He was born into the House of Stolidar Jason Stolidar (Orion Cathol) + Nide Shinaara (Narisse Cathol) * Carilla Stolidar + Javeri Wilvarne d ** Javeri Wilvarne II * Ethan Stolidar (Douglas Harley) + Michelle Burkendorf d ** Fiona Michelle Harley (Stolidar) ** Michelle Fiona Stolidar * + Gaalraith Nalongaar Rillon * *** Javaarigaar Rillon* ** Michelle Fiona Stolidar * + Skylar Briana Soothpiper * * Ethan Stolidar (Douglas Harley) + Querilla Opaaca ** Jaseth Kyle Stolidar (*) Time Displaced (d) Deceased Appearances Books: * Royal Pains (Book 1) * Royal Ties (Book 2) * Royal Legacy (Book 3) Category:Characters Category:FaLoran Royal House Category:Sentinel Guardians Category:Sentinel Guardian Academy Category:Royalty Category:Republica FaLor Category:Human Category:Stolidar Royal House Category:Garranosi